Team-Up Bonuses
This page lists all the Team-Up bonuses originally created by this wiki's users. Whenever you create a new Team-Up bonus, add it to this list, in alphabetical order. Anyone is free to use any of these bonuses on his character pages (except for the character restricted ones)! Note: Original Marvel: Avengers Alliance Team-Up bonuses are not listed. They can be found here. Bonuses List A *'Afterlife:' Inhumans who have stayed at Afterlife (Alisha, Lincoln Campbell and Quake) *'Agents of SCALLOP': Any two heroes that have ever been members of the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites * Apple Family: Heroes from Sweet Apple Acres: Applejack/russgamemaster, Apple Bloom/russgamemaster, Big Macintosh/russgamemaster B *'Bat-Family': Members of the Bat-Family: Batman/Shadow757, Batgirl/Shadow757, Catwoman/Shadow757, Robin/Shadow757 *'Best Buddies': Friends in Freedom Force: Avalanche and Pyro/Shadow757 *'Besten Freunde' (Best Friends): The Heavy/LordRemiem and The Medic/LordRemiem *'Bikini Bottom: '''Heroes from Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants/russgamemaster, Patrick Star/russgamemaster, Sandy Cheeks/russgamemaster, Squidward Tentacles/russgamemaster *'Birds of Prey': Members of the Birds of Prey: Batgirl/Shadow757, Black Canary, Catwoman/Shadow757,Poison Ivy/Shadow757 * '''Bisonic': Bonus for daring to work with The Bison. *'Biting Cold': Ethreain the Lich/LordRemiem and Iceman/Mawro *'Black King and Black Queen': Sebastian Shaw/Shadow757 and Selene/Shadow757 *'Black Queen and White Queen': Selene/Shadow757 and Emma Frost *'Bow and Arrow': Heroes who use a bow in battle *'Brothers of Weapon': The Soldier/LordRemiem and The Demoman/LordRemiem *'Bubble Buddies: '''Heroes who use bubbles. *'Best Dad': Bonus for bringing in Ultron and Vision or Victor Mancha C * '''Children of Different Atoms': Any X-Men mutant with any other type of mutant. *'Children of the Moon': Heroes who are werewolves or can shape-shift into wolves. * Chilopodophobia: Teaming up any two centipede-themed heroes. *'Co-Leader': Cannonball and Dani Moonstar. * Commercialism Run Amok: Bonus for bringing any two commercial mascots. * Creepy Crawlies: Any two bug-themed heroes. * Cutie Mark Crusaders: 'Bonus for bringing two Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apple Bloom/russgamemaster, Sweetie Belle/russgamemaster, Scootaloo/russgamemaster, Babs Seed/russgamemaster D *'DaisyBell: Romantically linked (Lincoln Campbell and Quake) *'Defense of the Ancients': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Depowered': Mutants who have lost their powers post M-Day. *'Deutschland' (Germany): Heroes who are German *'Double Accusers: '''Bonus for bringing Ronan the Accuser/LordRemiem and Ultimate Ronan/Jacky 50A *'Dragonforce': Dragon heroes E * '''Experiments' Offspring': Any two Phexos or Meethexos on a team. F *'Faith': Magma and Hercules. *'Fear the Black Suits: 'Deathlok and Quake. *'Fire Emblem: '''Heroes from Fire Emblem. (Ike/PowerlessPaul, Lucina/Roxasofmalice, Robin/russgamemaster, Marth/russgamemaster) *'Foreseer's Contract': Mortred the Phantom Assassin/LordRemiem and Nerif the Oracle/LordRemiem *'Freedom Force': Former members of the Freedom Force: Avalanche, Pyro/Shadow757, Spiral *'Friendship is Magic: Bonus for bringing any two ponies. *'''Friends of Dorothy: LGBT Heroes (Angela, Anole, Deadpool, Hercules, Iceman, Karma , Karolina Dean, Loki, Psylocke, Shatterstar and Union Jack) * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely connected to Miriam Flippo. *'From Down Under': Heroes from Australia. *'From Russia with Love': Heroes who come from Russia G *'Galactic Duo': Nebula/LordRemiem and Ronan the Accuser/LordRemiem/Ultimate Ronan/Jacky 50A/Ronan the Accuser/Truelegden(Lock Box) *'Galactic Sisters': Nebula/LordRemiem and Gamora *'Give me a Hand: '''Team-up for including two heroes with bionic hands *'Generous:' Rarity/russgamemaster + Sweetie Belle/russgamemaster *'Gestalt Friendship': Cypher and Warlock. *'Go, Go, Power Rangers!:' Members of the Secret Warriors (Joey Gutierrez, Lincoln Campbell ,Manifold, Slingshot and Quake) *'Gotham Sirens': Catwoman/Shadow757, Harley Quinn/Shadow757, Poison Ivy/Shadow757 * '''Guardians of Different Galaxies': Team up bonus for including one member of the GotG and one member of the PhVP. H * Head on Straight: Any two heroes who've canonically survived decapitation. *'Hot Heads': Magma and Sunspot. * Hot N Cold: Pyro/Shadow757 and Iceman I *'I'm the Juggernaut!': Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem and Marvel's Juggernaut *'Indigenous': Heroes that are Native American. *'In The Ultimate: '''Bonus for bringing characters from Earth-1610: Tyrone Cash/Jacky 50A, Ultimate Ronan/Jacky 50A, Miles Morales/OmniWill. J *'Jedi Council': Yoda/Shadow757, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Shadow757, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shadow757, Anakin Skywalker/Shadow757 *'Je Suis Français''' (I Am French): Heroes who come from France *'Joestar Legacy': Bonus for bringing two descendants of the Joestar family *'Justice League': Members of the Justice League: Batman/Shadow757, Wonder Woman/Shadow757 K *'King and Queen': Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem and Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem *'Kings': Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem and Sebastian Shaw/Shadow757 *'Killer Instinct: '''Bonus for bringing 2 characters from Killer Instinct franchise. Glacius/Jacky 50A, Hisako/Jacky 50A * '''Knights of Cortascius': Any two heirs of King Morlikus from the Volkonir universe. L *'Like Father, Like Daughter': Ra's al Ghul/Shadow757 and Talia al Ghul/Shadow757 M *'Mad Love': Harley Quinn/Shadow757 and Joker/Shadow757 * Mane 6: 'Any member of the Mane 6. Princess Twilight sparkle/russgamemaster, Applejack/russgamemaster, Rarity/russgamemaster, Fluttershy/russgamemaster, Rainbow Dash/russgamemaster, and Pinkie Pie/russgamemaster *'Medic!: Heroes who are doctors *'Mobians: '''Heroes from the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise * '''Monkeying Around': Any ape-themed hero team-up. *'Mortal Kombat: '''Bonus for bringing characters from Mortal Kombat franchise (more MK characters are coming) N *'Necrosh-Army': Heroes who were resurrected by Selene during Necrosha. *'Ninja Baseball Batman: Bonus for bringing two heroes from Ninja Baseball Batman. Captain Jose/russgamemaster, Twinbats Ryno/russgamemaster, Beanball Roger/russgamemaster, Stick Straw/russgamemaster *'Ninja Warriors Again: '''Bonus for bringing two heroes from The Ninja Warriors Again. Ninja/russgamemaster, Kunoichi/russgamemaster, Kamaitachi/russgamemaster *'Nuhumans: Inhumans who have gone through Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak (Joey Gutierrez , Kamala Khan , Manifold, Slingshot and Thane) *'Nut Job: 'Sandy Cheeks/russgamemaster + Squirrel Girl P * Part of the Fleet: Any two Dozerfleet characters. * Phaemer Village Peacekeepers: Any two members, past or present, of the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers. * Pie: Pinkie Pie/russgamemaster + Maud Pie/russgamemaster * Power Rangers: 'Any pair of Super Sentai / Power Rangers protagonists. *'Psychic Rapport: Dani Moonstar and Wolfsbane. Q * Oracles: Batgirl/Shadow757, Nerif the Oracle/LordRemiem * Queens: Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem and Emma Frost/Mawro/Selene/Shadow757 * Qilantan: Any two Qilantan Gorillas from the Q-Basic Gorillas webcomic series. R *'Rare Iron: 'Rarity/russgamemaster + Rare Iron Mane/russgamemaster *'Reading Rainbow: 'Daring Do/russgamemaster + Rainbow Dash/Truelegden *'Ride of the Valkyries': Dani Moonstar and Valkyrie. *'Robot Masters: '''Any pair of Robot Masters from the Mega Man games. *'Royal Sisters: Princess Celestia/russgamemaster + Princess Luna/russgamemaster *'Russcorn Six: '''Bonus for bringing two of the Russcorn Six Alicorns: Prince Russcorn, Prince Scarlicorn, Prince Bluecorn, Prince Blackorn, Princess Pinkorn, and Princess Yelcorn. S *'Sabarian: Space Sheriff Gavan/russgamemaster + Electronic Starbeast Dol/russgamemaster *'Save The Princess: 'Princess Peach/russgamemaster + Mario/russgamemaster or Bowser/russgamemaster *'Saxton Hale!': Bonus for daring to work with Saxton Hale (Saxton Hale and the Agent) *'Serval's Factor': Heroes who are members of *'Sharpshooters': Heroes who are professional snipers *'Sith': Darth Sidious/Shadow757, Anakin Skywalker/Shadow757 *'Smashers': Heroes who fight in the Super Smash Bros series. * Smithy: '''Bonus for daring to work with Smithy (Playable Smithy/russgamemaster and the Agent, Fluttershy/russgamemaster optional) * '''Snail Mail: Heroes who deliver mail. * Sodality: Heroes who are members of the Sodality of Gerosha and/or the Sodality of Florence. * Soft Paws: 'Puss in Boots/russgamemaster and Kitty Softpaws/russgamemaster are romantically linked. *'Sportmanship: Heroes who are athletes. * Stardust Crusaders: Bonus for bringing two of the Stardust Crusaders *'Stealthy Rivals': The Sniper/LordRemiem and The Spy/LordRemiem *'Suicide Squad': Members of the Suicide Squad: Deathstroke/Jacky 50A, Harley Quinn/Shadow757 * Sunny Day: 'Heroes whose names reference the sun. Princess Celestia/russgamemaster, Solaar/russgamemaster, Sunset Shimmer/russgamemaster *'Super-Soldiers: Heroes injected with the Super-Soldier Serum (Captain America and Deathlok). T *'Tails and Boots:' Miles Tails Prower/russgamemaster + Puss in Boots/russgamemaster *'Tech Maniacs': The Engineer/LordRemiem and Iron Man *'Templars': Current or former members of the Templars Order Fiora Cavazza/Shadow757, Donato Mancini/Shadow757 *'That will be your Mother': The Scout/LordRemiem and The Spy/LordRemiem *'The Spitfire has been doubled: '''If Spitfire (My Little Pony)/russgamemaster teams up with Marvel's Spitfire. *'The Team is Here': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 team *'Touhou Project: Any pair of Touhou fighters. U * 'Unbreakable Bond: 'Sonic the Hedgehog/russgamemaster + Miles Tails Prower/russgamemaster W *'''Whiz Kids: Cypher and Kitty Pryde. Y *'Young Alliance': Avatar, Carico, Flare, Lacko, Mageant, Magus, Micro and Setol * 'You're the worst pony: 'Starlight Glimmer/russgamemaster + Aria Blaze Category:Characters Category:Browse